Sunlight
by IlexLuna
Summary: Charlie had almost forgotten his hesitation to come home when he saw him stand from the kitchen table, chair sliding from behind toned legs. Charlie felt the air sucked out of his lungs and his heart jump into his throat. Act casual, he snapped at himself, heart skipping several beats.[Ron/Charlie][One Shot of Lemon!][WARNING: This pairing may not be for you!]


A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to check out my Fanfiction! *grin* Much appreciated! This one shot is written as a sequel to Firelight, but is easily read and understood on its own! Hope you like it! Please leave a review? It would make me extremely happy! ^_^

Warning: This story features Ron/Charlie. Yes they are brothers in the series. If it really bothers you, no flames, please? Just don't read it. It's all in good fun.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Saga and all of it's characters were created and are owned by JK Rowling. This is a Fan created work.

* * *

The crack of Charlie's apparition echoed through Ottery St. Catchpole. He stood twenty meters away from his front mother's front door. It was only five o'clock but pitch black, the snow drifting lazily in the northern breeze. The unforgiving bitter air burning his skin. His fists curled as he eyed the orange glow of his mothers kitchen window.

_Okay_. Charlie told himself, _Just relax. _It had been years since he'd been home.

He wasn't avoiding the place. No, no. He was making a sacrifice. He swam with guilt as he remembered that night two years ago, his toes digging numbly into the frozen debris that blanketed the Earth. He should never have let it happen. Charlie knew that before it did.

But he remembered, oh yes. How could he forget?

_Don't think of it now._ He told himself as he walked sombrely toward the Burrow, determined to ignore the heat building between his thighs.

Charlie hadn't necessarily deprived himself from sexual contact. Per se. No, not really. It just... Didn't happen. Too guilty in the beginning, for the longest time, to even become erect. And before long he started having the dreams.

Oh the fucking dreams.

His nights became a wank fest. One after another. Deep breaths and rapid movements as he thought of the other's body. Firelight illuminating porcelain flesh. Then more guilt and self loathing. He separated himself from all people, focusing instead on breeding several generations of dragons. Which were thriving. Over time, he became something of himself again. Just with a lack of desire for sexual pursuit.

He shuddered, disgusted with himself for even feeling nervous or sick or sad in the first place. He knew that it was a one off. Charlie had Obliviated the other's memory immediately afterward. For his own good. _No reason to worry. _He told himself again. This was why he did it. For Christmas, Easter and Birthdays.

Charlie never spoke the name. Didn't even think the word, most of the time. He didn't deserve to.

'Fuck.' He cursed, regretting his abstinence more so now that he was standing right outside the barrier that separated him from the object of his fantasy. He felt too excited for his own liking, knowing exactly who was behind that door as he knocked.

'Oh! Charlie! Look at you!' His mother cried, pulling him right into the kitchen, front and centre. 'Take your boots off, dear, don't bring in the snow- OH! You're freezing cold!' She cooed, brushing the snow off of his shoulders before forcing him into a bear hug. 'Hi, Mum!' Charlie breathed through her death grip.

'Charles.' Arthur Weasley addressed him with a wink and extended a hand. 'Hello, sir!' He chirped at his father, giving his hand good shake before his Dad pulled him into a surprise hug and ruffled his hair. 'Glad you're home, son.'

When his Dad released him, Charlie felt a light punch to his jaw. 'Dragon-boy!' His ponytailed brother grinned. 'Hey Bill!' Charlie laughed, punching him back. 'You've gone soft, Tomb Raider.'

He smiled to Bill's left, a stunningly gorgeous girl with a sheet of silken blonde hair and shiny sapphire eyes hung off of his arm. Charlie recognized her from the Triwizard Tournament as Fleur Delacour, the Champion of Beauxbatons.

'Mon dieu!' Charlie said teasingly, lifting her hand and kissing it softly. 'Cheers, Bill.'

Charlie had almost forgotten his hesitation to come home when he saw him stand from the kitchen table, chair sliding from behind toned legs. Charlie felt the air sucked out of his lungs and his heart jump into his throat. _Act casual. _He snapped at himself, heart skipping several beats.

Ron's eyes flickered in his direction, amusement playing in his azure pools. Ron was sixteen and easily taller than Charlie. He had been much shorter then. Charlie could've rested his chin on Ron's head if he stood on his tiptoes. Now he was lucky if his chin could reach Ron's shoulder. Oh how time flies.

The corners of plump apricot lips poked up into a slight smirk as he approached, adorning a grey button down that fit his athletic frame perfectly. Wide chocolate eyes darted to Ron's collarbone. The two perfect arcs of his collarbone peeked out from behind the open collar of his shirt, exactly like he remembered... but _bigger_. Charlie felt himself salivate, highly inappropriate mental images blitzkrieging his brain. Ron stared at him expectantly. Charlie shifted his eyes to the floor, trying to hide his shame. And pretend his stomach wasn't currently home to hundreds of Butterflies.

'Good to see you, Charlie.' Ron's voice chanted, flashing him a smile. To his surprise, Ron wrapped athletic arms around his neck. Charlie laughed nervously, trying not to seem too delighted. 'Good to see you, too.' He forced his voice to remain casual, slipping an arm around his "little" brother's waist.

Ron pressed his entire body against Charlie, breath brushing his neck deliciously. Charlie felt energy swoop up his entire form. A muffled and pathetic, 'Mmnuh...!' that was hopefully unheard by his mother escaped him. He felt the brush of his little brother's pelvis against his and Charlie forced his cock to remain limp with all of his fucking soul.

Ron's lips passed agonizingly close to his flesh. He laughed in Charlie's ear, a knowing laugh. Air flowed over the shell and down the back of his neck, sending a warm shiver down his spine. Ron pulled away and Charlie eyed him dumbfounded. His motions were teasing. Daring, even.

_There's no way..._ Charlie told himself in disbelief. .._.No way he remembers. I Obliviated him._

'Been a while.' Ron's voice resounded, almost expectant. Charlie gaped at him stupidly before his mother ushered him away to greet the rest of the family.

Ron watched Charlie constantly from a distance, a slight smile playing on his face. Eyes occasionally narrowing in Charlie's direction, who tried to pretend he hadn't noticed. To pretend he wasn't glancing desperately back. He instead focused on his Aunt Muriel, forcing a smile as she pinched his cheeks. 'I am eating enough, Auntie! Calm down!' Ron snickered from behind her and Charlie flushed crimson.

Ginny came sprinting toward him from Harry Potter's side, squealing while she did. She threw her arms around his neck, 'Charlie! You look amazing! Dragons doing you good, I see!' Charlie laughed as he picked her up off of her feet, swinging his precious little sister around in a little twirl. 'Gin! Look at you! You're all grown up!'

'Look at you!' She poked. 'You need a haircut!'

'Okay, _Mum_.' He teased.

She giggled as he set her down. 'Here, I made you a Gingerbread Wizard!'

Charlie laughed, biting into the delicious treat gratefully as Ginny held it outstretched toward his mouth. 'Aw! 'Fhat's so cute! 'Fhanks Gin!' He said through his mouthful of gingerbread. He felt a pang of guilt as he finished the treat. _Now this is how siblings should be._ He found comfort in Ginny's presence. She made him feel like maybe he actually could handle this one night. _I got this_.

The entire Order had managed to cram itself into the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Shoulder to shoulder they sat. Christmas Carols blaring in the background, sung by the bewitched salt and pepper shakers rather than the wireless speakers. Charming little ceramic snowmen with red and green scarves belted "White Christmas."

Ron insisted on sitting next to Charlie. He didn't have to feign his excitement. On the contrary, he had to pretend not seem overtaken with a seasonally appropriate childlike glee. _He doesn't know. _Charlie reminded himself, unnerved. Ron was pressed up against him, their arms grazed every couple of seconds. Goosebumps rose and fell on Charlie's skin with the brush of flesh. Electricity coursed through his body and he was thankful for the table. Which hid his growing erection perfectly for the time being.

Every so often, Charlie would feel Ron's eyes on him. They seemed to devour his form from head to toe, causing whatever utensil he was using to slip clean out from between his fingertips. Of course it would clatter on the table in Ron's direction every single fucking time. Ron would pluck it off the oak surface, offering it back to Charlie in such a way that it forced their fingers to graze slightly each time he was obligated to retrieve it.

'Butterfingers.' Ron teased playfully. Charlie thought he could've died right there.

Even after the meal was over and one by one, the Order members departed, Ron sat with him. Sipping Fire Whiskey with the Twins. For two solid hours, brushing his socked feet against Charlie's. Pretending like it wasn't happening topside. Driving him completely mental.

At one point, Ron disappeared and Charlie was thankful for the relief of his absence. Not that he didn't love to be in Ron's presence. Oh he definitely did. Too much. So much it put him on edge. Probably because of the metal torture. He let himself relax, listening to the Twins play Drunken Exploding Snap with poor Ginny, who'd had way to much and cursed her brothers with a rage rivalling their mother. He leaned back in front of the fireplace. It was much easier to reason with himself now that Ron had gone to bed. His actions were surely innocent. Charlie knew his little brother adored him.

_He doesn't remember. _Charlie laughed, feeling a little silly as he took a swig of Hot Butterbeer. _My Obliviate isn't that bad._

Charlie went to bed long after everyone else, having dozed off on the couch at some point. He crept quietly up the crooked stairs he had mastered sneaking up years ago. He wished he could sneak up to the Attic and crawl in beside... Maybe... wrap his arms around a warm body... Perhaps steal a kiss... _No!_

Charlie paused outside his old Room in the dark, only one floor below the Attic. His insides twisted sadly as he faced another night alone. He eyed the darkened stairwell that led to the Attic, seeming to beckon him from end of the darkened corridor.

_No. You're disgusting._ He told himself, turning back to his door and gripping the knob with determination. All that time punishing himself and here he was, wishing he could go upstairs and do it again. Guilt, guilt, shame.

Charlie heard a creek that at first, startled him. His head snapped to the right, searching for the source of the sound. It seemed to originate from the top of the stairs.

The Attic.

_No harm in checking things out,_ Charlie reasoned, biting his lip. _Not with Death Eaters around. _He tiptoed toward the stairs, heart thundering wildly in his ears. _Just checking_ _things out. _Charlie told himself firmly. He took the steps one by one, silently ascending. With each step his excitement grew. Along with his shame.

The coast was clear, the tiny space between the top of the stairs and Ron's bedroom door empty and cold. No Death Eaters, just a closed door. Charlie glared at the thing, wishing he could set it on fire. No more doors, who needs_ '_em?

_There you checked it out. He's safe, go to bed._

Instead, Charlie stood there outside Ron's bedroom door, consumed by pain. Guilt. Sorrow. Loss. Raw desire. He stared the golden doorknob that taunted him cruelly and found himself biting back tears. Why did they have to be brothers? Why did Ron have to be so fucking young?

Charlie wasn't sure what had kept him standing there, breathing silently. His stomach turned when he heard another creek from inside. Weight shifting atop a mattress. Ron was asleep. In bed. And Charlie an evil predator lurking outside his door in the dark. Yet he stood there, still.

Charlie had nearly convinced himself to turn around and go back to bed. Very Nearly.

He saw the doorknob slowly turn, allowing the door to slip open a crack. Charlie was sure he was dreaming, wishful thinking creating walking hallucinations. His nostrils flared as he inhaled, Ron's scent all too real as it drifted through the door. Like cinnamon.

Silence... Wind..

_OhmyfuckingMerlin_. His mind screamed, breath hitching. He wheeled around, turning accusingly toward the open window at the landing of the stairwell. He nearly jumped out of his shorts when a soft voice from within the cinnamon scented room spoke.

'Are you coming in?'

The hair on the back of his neck rose, blood burning as it rushed straight to his cock. It throbbed in the direction of the voice, all reasoning from earlier down the drain. _Don't_. His brain told him. His body had other ideas.

Charlie felt himself tread forward, pushing the door open wide enough to slip through. Ron stood just behind it, wearing nothing but maroon boxer briefs and a white short sleeve. Crimson curls fell nearly to his shoulders, eyes glittering in the dark as he slowly extended an arm over Charlie's shoulder and pushed the door closed behind him with a quiet click. Forget-me-not blue bore into stunned chocolate brown, the elder brother's back forced into the wooden frame. He gulped as he felt the delicious warmth of Ron's body engulf him from inches away.

'Charlie.' Ron said, voice ringing clear. 'I remember.'

Charlie's breath came and went in quick pants. His little brother's pink tongue poked out of his mouth, moistening his lips. Charlie averted his eyes, wondering if it was worth trying to play dumb. 'Remember what?' He croaked. _Nice_. He scolded himself internally.

Ron fixed a fierce gaze on him, seeming extremely unconvinced. After a few seconds pause, he leaned forward, eyes falling closed. Their lips brushed slightly, testingly. For the first time in two years, he felt alive.

They parted briefly, Ron revealed his remaining innocence with an anxious swallow, fingers coiling in the crimson hair that fell past Charlie's shoulders. He moaned softly as their lips touched again, kissing deeper than last time. He felt his hair pulled slightly as he allowed Ron's tongue to flick into his mouth. Charlie's hands blindly found the small of Ron's back, pulling their bodies together. He could feel the outline of Ron's cock grind against his hip, coupled by a strangled gasp from his little brother.

The hand gripping his hair yanked his head to the side. Charlie followed the tug helplessly, so desperate for this that he didn't fight. _Fight later. _Instead, he moaned as he felt soft lips plant wet kisses along his neck, progressing to hungry nips that sent energy pulsing toward Charlie's cock with the force of a quasar.

'Fuck...' He moaned as Ron's mouth travelled lower, devouring his collar bone. 'Stop...' He hissed weakly. Ron's eyes darted to the side, but he didn't stop. Instead he dropped to his knees, ripping open Charlie's belt, impatient fingers making quick work out of it. He flicked the button on his trousers open with the same haste and hunger.

'Nnoo...' Charlie breathed, placing a trembling hand on Ron's shoulder. Time to fight now. 'Stop...'

'Just shut up, Charlie.' He growled, tearing the zipper open by tugging the fabric furiously in opposite directions. Charlie's cock pushed well beyond the boundary of his trousers once released. Ron's eyes fixated on it as he threw Charlie's pants down to his ankles with one effortless tug.

Ron dove for his abdomen, planting teasing kisses along the flesh just above his waistband. Charlie applied pressure to Ron's shoulder, pushing feebly against him. 'Stopplease!' He whined, knees buckling as he felt the heat of Ron's breath on his cock through the fabric.

'Shut the fuck up, Charlie.' He repeated as he pulled down the elder Weasley's boxers.

Charlie breathed silently as he watched, his cock swollen and rock hard. Protruding only centimetres from his little brother's mouth. Piercing blue eyes darted up from beneath thick fawn lashes as a firm hand gripped the shaft. The taunting eyes held his gaze while red, puffy lips surrounded the tip.

'Aahh!' Charlie groaned, hips bucking forward into the silky!wet heat. 'Nooo!' He moaned, when he really meant, "Yeeeesohfuckyes!"

Ron ignored his plea, swirling his tongue over the flesh and coaxing a twitch from Charlie's throbbing member. His other hand shot to his little brother's shoulder, bracing himself. Charlie's hips bucked forward as Ron allowed his cock to slide languidly in and out of his mouth. Smooth, slow strokes one after the other. The sensation was intense, waves of pleasure rapidly building, his hand snaking through his brother's hair to grip tightly and then...

'No!' Charlie groaned, back bowing forward. 'Stop!' He gasped. 'Stop now! Rrr-' he gasped, 'I'm gunna-'

But it was too late. Charlie couldn't stop it. He felt himself reach his climax, body quaking as orgasm whited out his brain. Shooting hot, thick seed into the back of his little brother's throat.

'Oh god.' Charlie breathed, falling to his knees. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and flushed bright red with embarrassment. Charlie couldn't stop the sobs that violently tore through him. The best he could do was keep the sound muffled, tears spilling silently onto Ron's knees as he hung his head before him. Ron remained on the floor, staring silently.

'I'm not a kid anymore.' He said, a warm hand travelling up Charlie's arm.

Charlie offered him a watery stare, chapped lips trembling. 'Rr-...' He tried to say his name but he just couldn't. 'I'm sorry.' He breathed instead.

'Still regret it?' His little brother whispered, nuzzling him with his forehead.

'Oh my fucking. Merlin.' Charlie groaned, arms limp at his sides while Ron's fingers explored his stomach. His world was a whirlwind of emotion. He had tortured himself for so long to come back to... This. Happening. Something that was so fucking wrong but felt so fucking amazing.

'Still regret it?' Ron asked again.

'Why...?' Charlie managed to whisper, inhaling his little brother's sweet scent. 'Why are you doing this?'

Ron pressed his lips to his elder brother's, eyes fluttering closed as he exhaled in bliss. Charlie hesitantly returned the gesture, cheeks still moist with fresh tears. The kiss was almost comforting, but there was a demand to it that Charlie couldn't ignore.

Ron's tongue grazed his lip and he released a gasp that his little brother swallowed hungrily, slipping his tongue into Charlie's mouth. He tasted his own saltiness on Ron's lips and moaned in partial protest. Demanding hands explored his body as their owner moved to straddle his hips, pushing him back against the door. 'No...' Charlie moaned softly as he leaned back.

Only the thin cotton of his younger brother's boxer briefs separated their equally hardened cocks. Charlie's painful erection refused to subside. Ron released a delicious moan as he thrust down against Charlie, whose eyes rolled into the back of his skull as the pain was replaced by incredible sensation. 'Ooh...' One of them sighed.

'Stop it, Rr... Stop.'

'Why?' He asked briskly, slowing his motions.

'Wha-... We.. We can't, Rrha-... Can't.' He stammered breathlessly, shaking his head.

Ron now slowed to a stop, chest heaving against Charlie's. His eyes were fearful, 'You do regret it.' He whispered, voice filled with anguish.

Charlie turned his head to the side, hanging it mournfully. Ron shifted backward slightly and Charlie's hands shot to his sides, holding him in place. He searched his useless brain for an excuse for holding onto Ron when he should let go. Instead, Charlie only choked deep in his throat, disappointed in himself more than anything. _I_ _should have just gone to bed._

'I.. I'm sorry.' He said, voice barely audible.

'It's okay.' Ron whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

'None of it was okay.' Charlie told him firmly, finding his voice and with it his strength, turning away from the kiss.

'But one part most of all.' Ron's voice split the air. Cold and almost unforgiving. He felt a ghostly stab somewhere inside of him. Charlie turned his still watery eyes to Ron's, which were now glazed with tears as well.

'You Obliviated me.'

Only the bitter wind outside breathed the air, now. Charlie felt a weight on his chest, paralyzing his ribcage. Ron seemed to have stopped breathing as well, waiting expectantly for a response.

'Is that something you regret?'

Charlie felt the hot tears streaming his face, jaw hanging slack. He couldn't deny either, so instead he stared speechlessly at his younger counterpart.

'Don't you trust me?'

Charlie blinked at him incredulously, shocked by the question. He sighed and shook his head. 'That's not why I did it.' He felt himself burning up, a tear or two still occasionally slipped down his cheek. 'And trust you to do what? Keep a secret like... Like that. Have some kind of sick relationship?'

Ron glared at him, seeming extremely dissatisfied. 'Is that what it was to you?' His voice bit back, seeming somewhat strangled. 'Sick?'

'I've been telling myself that.' He replied briskly.

'I told you, I wanted it.'

'You didn't know what you were asking for!' Charlie snapped.

Without warning, Ron seized Charlie's wrists, pinning them over his head with surprising force. He struggled against him, expecting to easily overpower his younger brother. Charlie met an unexpected challenge, however, when Ron cunningly used his body to anchor him to the floor. Effectively disabling even a muscular Weasley with little effort. He quickly surrendered the fight, mind too foggy to fight anymore.

'Sick, was it?' He breathed the words onto Charlie's ear, air causing the most delicious shiver to run down his spine. 'That's not how I feel.'

'You don't know how you're supposed to feel.' Charlie said, lifeless. 'Because of me and what I did to you.'

'You owe me.' Ron hissed, nipping at Charlie's lower lip.

'Rrr...' He sputtered, the name stolen off of his tongue by guilt and shame. His little brother eyed him knowingly, loosening his grip on Charlie's wrists.

'Say my name...'

Charlie averted his eyes from the sky blue orbs that bore into him, opening and closing his mouth helplessly. 'I can't.' He said finally.

Ron released an amused chuckle, breath tickling his neck. Charlie couldn't suppress an ecstatic moan. 'Charlie...' His little brother moaned his name into his ear. Sweltering lips pressed against his jaw, tongue darting out to lap the sensitive flesh. 'Yeah...' He whispered, 'Chaaarlie... Please.'

Ron released his wrists, guiding one hand to the pleading bulge between his legs. Charlie's own cock jumped in his pants as he felt the younger ginger's pulsing member beneath his palm. He rubbed it slowly, lust consuming him. 'Oh yea...' Ron's hips jerked into the friction. 'Please touch me.' His voice was deep and rough. 'I want this so bad.'

Charlie moaned as he felt the moisture build beneath his palm. He moved his fingers to the waistband, tracing the flesh where it met the elastic. Deep, earthy eyes turned onto his little brother, as if requesting permission. Something he hadn't done last time.

Ron nodded eagerly, stealing another kiss from desperate lips as his erection was released. Ron was big. Much bigger than last time, hell he was bigger than Charlie. 'Fuck, Ron.' He whispered softly, curling his fingers around the thick shaft. He gripped it expertly, giving it a tight squeeze before stroking it slowly.

'Feels so good.' He moaned, causing Charlie's head to spin like a top.

'We shouldn't be doing this.' Charlie said, reminding himself more than he was reminding Ron.

'Charlie...' Ron moaned the name, tilting his head back. 'Pleeeasee... Suck it.'

With a hungry growl, Charlie dove, taking as much of Ron into his mouth as he could fit, flicking his tongue against the delicious spongy flesh. Ron released a raptured cry, hand once again curling through Charlie's hair. Who rolled his tongue across the flesh as he pulled back to the head, which had extended completely.

'AaaahMerlinthat'ssogoodsogood...' Ron moaned while Charlie's hand travelled up his thighs. He moaned around his brother's member, tasting it ravishingly. He reached around, past Ron's thigh and across his ass, grabbing a handful of firm muscle, hardened from many days of Quidditch practice. Charlie pulled him in, guiding hips. Ron groaned deep in his throat as he fucked his older brother's mouth, head falling back. 'Fuck.' He hissed.

Charlie bobbed his head, fingers of his other hand sneaking up to Ron's mouth. He opened his lips without hesitation, flicking his tongue against the digits. Charlie exhaled slowly, mimicking the movement's of Ron's tongue with his.

When Charlie felt his fingers had been moistened enough, he withdrew them. Moving them to the tight ring of muscle that guarded Ron's silken inside. He felt the twitch of Ron's cock as he pushed a finger inside. 'Fuck! Chaaaarlie!' Ron groaned, hips jerking forward. Charlie felt the hot fluid spill into his mouth, swallowing it quickly. He looked up at Ron who was staring down at him, eyes glazed. 'Charlie... Thatwassofuckingood.' He gasped, wearing a lopsided smirk. 'Better than I remember'

'Fuck...' Charlie cursed under his breath. 'We can't do this.'

'We just did.' Ron pointed out. Charlie offered him a shameful upward glance. 'We have to stop.'

'Come... To my bed. Please.' Ron whimpered with a slight tug on his older brother's shirt.

'Ron we can't keep going.' Charlie told him, making another useless attempt at being the mature voice of reason. 'This is wrong.'

'I don't give a fuck.' Ron told him firmly, dragging Charlie to his feet. 'I want you.'

Charlie moved mechanically over to the bed, Ron guided him backward until he back of his legs bumped the frame. Ron pushed him back onto the mattress, weight enveloping him shortly after. He captured Charlie's lips in a tender kiss as they sunk into the pillows. He moaned softly as he felt the friction of his little brother's cock grind against his. Ron released a soft sigh as Charlie found himself toying with the hem of his short sleeve, dragging it up his torso. His fingers greedily grazed soft skin as he pulled the cotton article up and over the younger Weasley's head.

Charlie exhaled shakily, fingers teasing little brother's sides. 'Bit uneven, hm?' Ron laughed under his breath. He pulled Charlie's shirt over his head and discarded it. He fell over Charlie, the tantalizing sensation of flesh on flesh coaxed a weak moan from the back of the elder Weasley's throat. 'We caaan't.'

'What's so bad about this, Charlie?' Ron asked before shrugging a shoulder. 'I mean, I know it's pretty bad... wrong and stuff.' Ron huffed, seeming to decide that he was taking the wrong approach. Instead his thrust his hips down against the older Weasley, using the sensation to explain what he truly meant to say. 'I don't care.' He moaned, stealing a kiss from his older brother's lips.

'That's my fault.' Charlie told him gruffly, gripping his shoulders. He thrust his swollen cock up against Ron's. He growled deep in his throat, drunk on lust. He really should've taken out his sexual frustrations before coming here. Poor Ron. 'You don't even realize it's wrong.'

'Nno, Charlie.' Ron he protested. 'I told you, I don't care!'

'Yes. It's true, you don't.' He agreed darkly, 'Because you were so young when I... Did it to you.' Ron stopped moving. He fell silent, staring vacantly into the pillow past Charlie's ear.

'I took advantage of you.' He confessed, voice wavering as he was gripped once again with guilt, eyes welling. 'You were so young... and it felt so good and... I'm so sorry.' Ron remained silent and motionless on top of him. 'I'm just so sorry.'

'Charlie.' Ron's voice was soothing to him, somehow. 'I understand why you Obliviated me, now.'

Charlie was surprised by this declaration. He felt Ron shift atop him, calm eyes turning in Charlie's direction. 'You think you raped me.' He said as if with a sad realization.

'I took advantage of you.' Charlie said icily.

Ron laughed. He _laughed_. 'Charlie. No.' He pressed his lips to his older brother's, tasting them greedily with his tongue. He pulled away and met Charlie's hazy eyes with an amused expression. 'We had sex, yes. I was young... Yes. That's true. But you know the way you wanted me... That was innocent. Genuine you know? I knew you couldn't help it.' Charlie stared at him as Ron began rocking his hips again. Charlie felt overwhelmed with the energy and released defeated sigh, letting his head drop back.

'It was only two years ago.' Ron continued, voice silky. 'I told you. I wanted it.' After a pause, he added. 'I remember I got burned... And you took my shirt off.' Ron released an amused laugh. 'The way you looked at me.'

Charlie remembered all too well. Ron had been helping him care for a quartet of female dragons. All of which were part of the First Task in the Triwizard Tournament 1994. Ron bumped into the torch that marked the location of the Hungarian Horntail. A cinder the size of his fist crumbled off and landed on Ron's shoulder. He remembered staring unblinkingly at his little brother's body, first exposing the perfect collarbone that he stared at now. Then the rest of the buttons one by one...

'I just didn't understand how I felt. Until you showed me.' He snatched another kiss from Charlie's lips, following it with a gentle nip. 'You're right. It felt so good.'

Charlie turned his eyes away, remembering how he tried to fight it off. Tossing and turning for four nights straight, horribly guilty and yet fantasizing constantly. 'I tried pretend it wasn't happening. I should've made you go back to the Castle.' Charlie told him, 'But I... Wanted you around. I should've made you. But I just couldn't stop-'

'Watching me?' Ron finished with a grin, shaking his head. 'I know. I remember. I couldn't believe it at first.' He felt Ron shift atop him, moving them both with seemingly little effort. Charlie complied, his back touching the wall behind him, somewhat trapped. He was surprised by the strength Ron had built in only two years. 'I told myself it was my imagination. Then you kissed me...'

Charlie eyed him with mild surprise. Ron's soft fingers explored his chest, seeming slightly entranced. 'It felt so good. I was amazed.' Ron released a slight chuckle. 'I wanted to do it again... Once I remembered.'

'How did you remember?' Charlie asked briskly.

'Department of Mysteries.' Ron shrugged, 'A lot happened in there. I don't remember the exact moment, but somewhere in there.' He stole another kiss from his older brother's lips. 'Fuck, it was all I thought about for ages.'

'No matter how much you want it, it's wrong.' Charlie recited for the millionth time. For the first time, to the object of the mantra. Ron's smile fell, hand falling still. He blinked upward, anger flashing in his eyes. 'It's wrong. So what?' He asked with venom, 'People do things that are wrong all the time. What Voldemort does is wrong. At least we're not hurting anyone.'

'No one but ourselves!' Charlie huffed in exasperation, mind boggled by Ron's foul language. Using the "V" word! 'There is no reasoning with you.'

'That's right.' Ron rebounded, 'What's done is done but you didn't take advantage of me. Don't be so hard on yourself, you would've stopped if I asked. If you want me as much as I want you, I should feel a little embarrassed.' He brushed his lips across Charlie's neck, who shivered in response. 'You've got so much restraint.'

'That's because I'm twenty three and you are a hormonal teenager!' He snapped. 'You're not supposed to have any restraint!'

'Is that why don't you want me?' Ron demanded.

'I do want you!' Charlie said so loud he was thankful that Ron's room was in the Attic.

'Like I said,' Ron replied, snaking down to Charlie's semi-hard cock. 'I am not a kid anymore.'

Ron grasped Charlie's member, which hardened substantially at the mere sight of his little brother reaching for it. Once firmly in grasp, Ron steered it toward his mouth, taking it between his lips and releasing a soft hum around the pulsing flesh.

'No don't!' Charlie moaned as he felt the flick of a silky tongue across the tip of his cock, energy rippling through him. 'Fuck!' He cursed, moaning as his head dropped back. 'Why are you doing this to me?' Asking an unknown deity more than he was asking Ron, who answered, 'I want you so bad.' He breathed over Charlie's cock. 'It's driving me mad.'

Charlie's felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as Ron sucked the tip into his mouth. Then more, allowing his cock to slide languidly across his tongue. He peered up beneath long lashes, withdrawing back so far his cock was nearly released. Charlie moaned in protest, fingers curling in crimson hair. Ron smiled around the flesh, pulling back foreskin. He rolled his tongue over the newly exposed flesh and Charlie cried out again. 'Rrhh... Doooon't.'

Ron released him with a savouring slurp. 'Drivin' me mad...'

'You're going to regret this.' Charlie told him as he watched a pink tongue circle the head of his member, which hardened enough to remain extended from his foreskin. 'I don't regret last time.' Ron told him, licking in long strokes up his shaft before engulfing half of his erection. 'AAahh!' Charlie moaned, thrusting into the heat.

The foundation of Charlie's reasoning collapsed.

And with that he surrendered.

What was the sense of refusing when Ron seemed so sure? If he had remembered last summer then he was obviously able to sit in a room with their parents and not feel the least bit guilty. Even able to subtly flirt with him in front of the entire family. And he had forgotten for a year.

Release was bliss. Charlie exhaled slowly, while Ron sucked him. Hopelessly lost in the reality of the sensation. He brushed a hand through Ron's hair, releasing a soft moan of approval. Ron's tongue flicked lower, over his painfully tight balls. Teasing them with his tongue. He sucked one into his mouth, simultaneously stroking the length that begged for attention.

Charlie dropped his head back, eyes squeezing shut. He released a strangled cry as he felt Ron's probing tongue dip lower, passing over his opening. 'Whoahffucck!' Charlie squealed, feeling Ron's breath as he pressed further. His tongue swirling against his opening until it convulsed and loosened. Electricity shot through him, cock jumping in response to the jolt.

'Mmm,' He felt Ron moan into him, pushing beyond the boundary until he penetrated. Charlie's hips jerked upward with such force, Ron steadied them with his hands. Charlie felt the twist of his tongue inside and groaned, wishing he wasn't so vulnerable.

'Charlie...' Ron's voice whispered, hand travelling up his thigh. 'Please... I wanna...'

Charlie's eyes darted down, Ron already in position. His tongue replaced by the head of his cock, teasing in slow circles, painfully close to slipping inside. 'Please...' He begged, eyes glazed. 'I've never put it inside anyone.' He leaned over Charlie's body, touching their lips tenderly. 'I want you... So bad.'

Though Charlie was terrified to be fucked, he returned the kiss. Pulling Ron forward slightly so their bodies were better aligned. 'I owe you.' He admitted huskily.

'No...' Ron said, steadying his cock as he slowly pressed the boundary. 'You want me.'

'I want you so bad.' Charlie whispered, stifling a strained groan as his little brother entered him. He heard a quick draw of oxygen from Ron, followed by an airy sigh. 'Oh, it's so tight.' He moaned out, collapsing into Charlie's shoulder. He felt his cock pressed between them as Ron inched in further, whimpering in ecstasy. He buried his eyes in the nape of Charlie's neck, who relished the sensation of his breath across the sensitive skin.

'Yeah...' Charlie whispered, happy to resume the dominant position, cradling Ron in his arms. 'How does it feel, little brother?'

'Tiiiight.' He moaned feebly, 'Aaaah! Merlin!'

Charlie nodded, pressing lips to Ron's temple, he could feel it too. As he adjusted, his muscles wavered around Ron's hardness. Charlie felt it within him and was taken off guard by the fireworks throughout his nervous system. Ron slid the rest of the way in, body shuddering against Charlie's.

'Don't move yet...' The older Weasley hissed when the burn returned, nipping his little brothers jaw. 'It'll be better if you do.'

Ron nodded breathlessly as Charlie brushed a hand across a flushed cheek. His eyes glinted toward Charlie's, touching their lips together slightly. 'Haaah...' He exhaled into Charlie's mouth. 'Feels ssssogood.'

'Yeah?' Charlie whispered, rocking his hips against Ron's. He felt the movement inside and cried out himself, laughing a little at the end. He felt his body accept his little brother's cock, pleasure building after a few seconds of movement. 'You feel good inside...'

'Charlie!' Ron choked, slowly thrusting into his older brother, following his motions. Charlie arched his back, hips grinding down against the length inside him. Ron pushed forward with a murr, propping himself up on his elbows to hover over Charlie. The younger Weasley captured his lips, holding them greedily. His hand sneaked up Ron's shoulder blades, hand clasping the back of his neck as he returned the kiss.

'Mmnuuh!' Ron moaned as he picked up pace, moving in and out with just a little more fervour. Charlie responded with a pleasured moan, grasping amber hair and giving it a soft pull. To that Ron moved faster, brushing up against a sweet spot inside of him that forced a strangled moan from his chest. His little brother froze atop him, blinking down fearfully. 'Did I hurt you?' He whispered urgently.

Charlie shook his head, tightening his grasp on Ron's hair. 'Fuck me...' He groaned. Ron thrust his hips into him, pounding into his older brother with wheezing gasps. Charlie felt the length within him brush up against the spot and felt his cock twitch against Ron's stomach. Energy exploded within him, hand finding his little brother's ass cheek. He squeezed it firmly, pulling him deeper. 'Oh fuck yeah...' He groaned in satisfaction, grinding his hips in time with the rhythm. Ron followed his motions, allowing Charlie to set the pace.

He pressed his lips into the space between Charlie's ear and hairline, breath beating down on him deliciously. Ron began to whine deep in his throat, 'Charlie...' He moaned, 'I'm going to come soon... slow down.'

Charlie laughed softly, allowing Ron to slow his thrusts. 'Come, then little brother.' At the sound of his old nickname, his eyes flickered up. For a moment, Charlie thought he did come.

The expression on his face broke Charlie, he stopped moving and so did Ron. His brows were furrowed in his eyes were glazed. His jaw hung slack and hair in disarray. His cheeks flushed crimson as his chest heaved against Charlie's. 'I don't want to.'

Charlie felt his stomach drop, 'I'm sorry.' He said habitually.

Ron cracked a grin, shaking his head and dropping it down onto Charlie's shoulder. 'It's too soon to come. We just got started.'

Charlie blinked down at him, impressed by the statement. From what he remembered at sixteen, dragging out an orgasm was the last thing he wanted to do. Then again, Charlie had been a virgin at sixteen. He couldn't help being extremely thankful for Ron's stamina. 'I was wrong.' Charlie told him, 'You've got a lot of restraint for your age.'  
Ron chuckled softly, shrugging a shoulder. 'I've been through a lot... Harry.'

Charlie nodded knowingly, he'd heard the stories. Then the thought occurred to him. Ron wasn't a kid. No matter how old he was physically. Mentally, Ron had to grow up early. Long before anything happened between them, right from his little brother's First Year at school. He had to grow up fast. To stay alive. A new respect for Ron rooted itself in his brain.

'You want to fuck me?' Ron's voice chanted.

Charlie felt his cock jump in excitement at the suggestion. 'Only if you want it.' He whispered, stroking Ron's hair back off of his face. Ron nodded nipping Charlie's lower lip. 'You know I want you.'

Charlie deepened the kiss, hand grasping the back of Ron's neck possessively. Allowing a silky tongue to slip into his mouth. He was once again aware of his erection brushing against Ron's stomach. He felt a hand tugging his hair and found he liked the pull. He gasped deep as his hips bucked upward. 'Mmnuh...' He moaned as Ron released his lips, snaking down and tracing a tongue over Charlie's nipple. He relished the sensation, glancing down to watch the pink muscle circle the nub. Charlie released a pleasured sigh, allowing himself to fall into the waves of electricity coursing through him. 'Feels so good.

Charlie felt Ron's cock withdraw from his body as they kissed, tongues flicking hungrily between mouths. Charlie pushed him into his back, crawling atop him. 'Fuck you're beautiful...' Charlie told him.

'You still haven't said my name.' His little brother sighed.

Charlie placed dozens of soft kisses along Ron's cheek and neck as his positioned himself outside his little brother's opening. 'I'll try to... Guilt.'

Ron chuckled stroking the back of his neck. 'Don't feel guilty, I loved every second of it.' Charlie used wandless magic, thinking the spell, _Lubricus!_

Ron gasped, pulling Charlie closer to his body. 'Fuck, Charlie. You could've warned me.' Charlie chuckled, rubbing the tip of his cock against Ron's slickened opening.

'Ron...' He whispered the name for the first time in months into his little brother's ear, pushing the head of his cock into Ron's quivering frame. An internal explosion racked Charlie's entire body as he felt the tight, hot heat surround him. He felt Ron's grip in shoulder, nails digging slightly into Charlie's skin.

'Aaah!' He groaned into Charlie's ear, arching his back. Charlie held still, allowing Ron to adjust to his width. He stole greedy kisses from his jaw. 'It feels good, Charlie.' Ron assured him. 'I want more...' He begged, 'Please... All the way.'

'Are you sure?' asked, surprise. Ron nodded eagerly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 'Yes... Please Charlie.'

Charlie stared down at him in disbelief. He had just taken it up the arse minutes ago for the first time and knew that it kinda hurt in the beginning. He examined Ron's face, no aspect of his expression displayed pain or burn. Just pure rapture. Charlie felt the wavering of his little brother's muscles around him and being the opportunist that he obviously was, pushed the rest of the way inside his little brother and could not help but moan.

'Ffuuck, Ron!' He gasped, dropping his head to Ron's lips. He felt like his entire soul was inside of Ron, whose lips stole desperate kisses. Charlie returned the kiss eagerly, moaning as Ron's teeth closed around his flesh. 'Yeah...' He moaned softly. He pulled his little brother close, fingers gliding up his back. Ron shivered beneath his touch. 'Yeah!' He cried, leaning into the sensation. Ron wound his fingers in overgrown red strands, clinging.

He gasped, dropping his head to Ron's shoulder. He felt like his entire soul was inside his little brother.

'You all right?' He asked breathlessly, resisting the urge to grind hungrily. 'Fuckme.' Ron moaned desperately.

Charlie thrust into him, crying out as he reached deeper. He brushed his nose against Ron's neck, inhaling his scent as he penetrated over and over. He felt his little brothers lips pressed against his jaw, open and sloppy, kissing nowhere in particular. Charlie changed his angle, wrapping a muscular arm around the small of Ron's back. He rolled his hips up and the younger Weasley cried out. 'Ohhmyfuck!' He groaned, Charlie slowed his pace, he watching intently. He could feel Ron's body quivering beneath him. 'You... Hit something... Fuck it's good.'

'I know.' Charlie replied gruffly, withdrawing himself from Ron's pleading body. Ron looked up at him, eyes lost and confused. 'Relax...' Charlie chuckled softly. 'Do what I say and I'll hit it every time.'

Ron nodded silently, ready to obey his older brother. Charlie stroked his throbbing shaft as he instructed, 'Turn over. On your hands and knees.' Ron gave him a quizzical look before turning over with reluctance, on all fours. 'This is a little uncomfortable.' Ron admitted into the pillow.

Charlie released a soft, 'Mmmm,' eyes scanning the sight before him. Strong shoulder blades rippled beneath his little brother's freckled skin. He followed the curve of Ron's spine with his fingertips, feeling the younger one shiver in response to the touch. Two dimples perched at the centre of his hips, atop an insanely grabbable ass. 'Give it a minute...' He whispered assuringly, positioning himself at Ron's entrance. He leaned over his little brother's back, kissing his neck softly as he slid effortlessly inside, until he was buried deep within Ron.

'Fuck.' Ron whined beneath him, turning his head to offer Charlie a glazed look. The elder Weasley couldn't help but notice his dilated pupils. 'This feels fucking different.'

'Language, little brother.' He teased, pulling out and pushing slowly back in again, coaxing a cry from Ron. Charlie rested his chin on Ron's shoulder and he began to move. The continual cries from Ron told him he was hitting his prostate.

He maintained a proper pace until Ron's cries quieted and be began begging for more. 'Fuck, Charlie!' He groaned, 'Harder!' Charlie chuckled into his ear, motions slowing to an agonizingly slow pace, even for him. 'You want harder all ready?' Charlie whispered slyly. 'You sure?'

'Please!' He moaned wantonly. And to this Charlie actually stopped his movements, grinning manically behind Ron. Feeling so damn powerful. 'Charlie!' Ron moaned, grinding his hips back against Charlie's cock, only to provide more teasing movements for the both of them. 'Please Charlie, don't fuck me around!'

Charlie laughed, nuzzling Ron's hair and starting a steady rock of his hips. In and out. 'You're funny, little brother.'

Ron whimpered beneath him. 'Say my name, Charlie, please...'

After a short pause he released the sound, 'Ron...' Charlie moaned. The vibration of the sound mingling with their moans and laboured breathing. Ron released a satisfied hum at the sound of his name. Charlie felt such a release in crying out Ron's name that he did it again immediately. 'Fuck Ron!'

Charlie leaned back, grasping his brother's hips with bruising force, angling himself to the left to assure he went deep every time. He felt the heat wrap around his cock, Ron's muscles convulsing on him as he tipped his head back, releasing a soft moan through parted lips. He was fucking him hard, now. Pounding inside so hard Ron's body was quaking as he moaned out, 'Oh my fuck- yes!'

Charlie could feel the electricity build, pleasure pulsing through him. 'Ron!' He moaned helplessly, as he fucked himself senseless. 'I am going to come soon.'

'Yeah!' Ron cried arching his back into Charlie's motions, grinding his hips backward in perfect time. The older Weasley reached around, taking Ron's swollen cock firmly in hand and stroking it, cutting Ron off mid-sentence. 'Aaahfuck Chaaaarlie!'

The sound of Ron's voice became distant as a wave of orgasm whited out his brain, an echo behind the sheer power of this release. Then another unexpected wave crashed over him and he heard his voice call out from somewhere inside. Somewhat aware of his continuous thrashing atop his little brother. He felt Ron's throbbing member twitch in his hand, wetness pouring out into his palm. The realization of his brother orgasm roused him so much that another orgasmic wave rattled him. And then he fell, crashing onto his side, gasping for air.

The sound of heavy breathing and the scent of sex dominated the air. Ron too had collapsed, panting under the weight of Charlie's right arm. Cerulean eyes flickered in his direction, their owner cracking a half smile with swollen, red lips. 'Fuck.' He breathed.

Charlie brushed a hand through messy, auburn curls. He pressed his lips to Ron's forehead, pulling their bodies close together. The guilt was setting in. The wrongness of what he had done... Again. Charlie was determined to ignore it, greedily stealing kisses from Ron's neck. 'Hmmm Ron...'

Ron tilted his head, providing his elder brother more room to savour him. 'Charlie...' He sighed, tracing his fingers up the others back. 'Bloody hell.'

Charlie could not help but... Laugh. And feel extremely happy, sunlight streaming through the window.

The _Sun_.

It had to be past eight. Charlie felt his stomach turn to stone. Their mother rarely slept in. Even if their father did. She was probably wandering the Burrow somewhere. Oblivious.

'Ron... I have to go.'

Ron lifted his head, looking distraught. 'Why?' His strangled voice questioned.

'Mum is up.'

'Oh.'

Silence.

'No, Charlie. Stay.' Ron said firmly, pressing their lips together. 'No one knows but us. Don't worry.'

Charlie huffed, frustrated by Ron's devil may care attitude. 'Do you realize how serious this is.'

'Yes.' Ron said, reminding Charlie of his strength by rolling him over and pinning him down. 'I do. And I don't fucking care.'

* * *

Ginny yawned lazily, dreading dragging herself out of bed for water, but it was necessary. Too much Fire Whiskey made her deadly thirsty.

Tossing down her duvet, she reached for her slippers. While she did she heard a muffled sound and glanced up toward her brother Charlie's room, directly above her. Then the Attic after that. 'Ghouls at it again.' She muttered, assuming both Charlie and Ron had long passed out. Then she heard someone swear.

'Fuck!' The voice cried.

It was extremely unlike the Burrow's ghoul to swear so profanely. Ginny hastened her actions, pulling her slippers over her feet and tying her housecoat quickly. She turned the doorknob slowly, as not to make too much noise and crept up the stairs, the muffled voices constant.

The hallway leading to Charlie's room was silent. _Well Charlie's passed out, _she grinned to herself. Heading for the small stairwell that led to the Attic, voices becoming louder as she approached.

'Charlie! Please don't fuck me around!' She heard Ron say. So her brothers really were still drinking! She smiled to herself, excited to have to opportunity to scold them about being up long past their bedtime. 'You're funny, little brother.' Came Charlie's deep voice from behind the door.

_Listen to them!_ She thought, _The bloody Sun is up! _Ginny was about to throw the door open when she heard Ron respond in a way that shocked her to her Weasley core.

'Say my name, Charlie, please!' Ron's voice pleaded.

'Ron!' Charlie cried, 'Fuck... Ron!'

Ginny's hand shot to her mouth, eyes bulging as he listened. All she could hear was... heavy breathing. 'No...' She whispered, the sound of the mattress creaking vigorously nauseated her from behind the door.

'I'm going to come soon.' Charlie groaned.

She gasped, backing away from the door and staring at it as if it led into another dimension. 'Right. I am just going to let that be...' She told herself, turning on her heel and making a beeline toward the kitchen for her glass of water, unquestionably prepared to completely ignore what she'd just heard.

'Let them be, let that be. Gross.' She shuddered, shaking her head.


End file.
